Maidtchi In Wonderland
RockyRaccoonandCharacterCreator1986Rockz's Movie-Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Baloney (Animaniacs) *The Parrot Next to Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee - Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Walrus - Bert (Sesame Street) *The Carpenter - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Bill the Lizard - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Daisy - Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *The Snooty Flower - Wish Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The White Rose - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Lily - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Bird in The Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cheshire Cat - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Mad Hatter - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *The March Hare - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *The Dormouse - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *The Card Painters - Bobby, Pesto and Squit (Animaniacs) *The Card Soldiers - Glumps (Moshi Monsters) *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 2 - Maidtchi is Bored/In a World of My Own #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit/I'm Late! #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 4 - Maidtchi Meets Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/The Bottle on The Table #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Maidtchi/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 6 - Maidtchi Meets Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson /How do you do and Shake Hands #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 7 - The Yellow Muppet and The Orange Muppet #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 9 - A Care Bear With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 11 - Maidtchi Meets Mr. Rude/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Zelaina #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 13 - Maidtchi Meets the Cheshire Raccoon/Twas Brillig #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 17 - Maidtchi Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Raccoon Appears Yet Again #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 20 - Maidtchi's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 21 - Maidtchi's Flight/The Finale #Maidtchi In Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:RockyRaccoonandCharacterCreator1986Rockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof